The truth
by YazzyBaby
Summary: Yazoo finally tells Reno that he loves him, how will Reno react? how will the two of them work it out? even i have no idea yet.rated m for fluffiness  reading this story means that you must review it no exceptions
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I owned more then just the plot but no such luck :(

This is my love child, don't ask why just read it.

"Reno?" I called out to the sleeping angel next to me. He had surprisingly fallen asleep in the car even though he had said he wasn't tired.

"Hmm?" he answered sleepily.

"I have to talk to you about something" I still wasn't sure what to say but I was going to try no matter what.

"About what exactly?" he was awake now.

Oh dear, should I just forget about it? "…"

"Yazoo?"

"Never mind." I tried to focus on driving but it was extremely hard cause I could feel Reno's gaze on me. We sat in silence that is until.

"You know, it isn't fair to tease me, yo" Reno said in a false sad voice

"Well I don't care…..yo" smiling because I knew he hated me saying yo all the time like he does.

"What did I say was going to happen if you did that again, yo?"

"I don't remember do you want to remind me?" as I said this we finally got to my house

"Not until you say what you were going to say." Reno frowned

"Fine" I tried to find the right words but couldn't so I just blurted out "I love you Reno"

"….. What?"

"I said I love you"

"I know what you said but….when?"

"Well I think I noticed it about a few mo….. wait that's not the point at the moment. I just told you I loved you and you didn't say it back." what the hell this can't be happening I mean I know that it's shocking and all but I thought that he would feel the same way, I guess I was wrong.

"That's not what I mean, love is different for some people then others."

"Explain"

"First explain what you think love is"

"You're so stubborn" was at a loss for words, how does one explain love? "Well umm, do you know what a soul mate is?"

He nodded

"Well it's like that, now explain what you think love is"

"I love you too, Yazoo"

My insides did a happy dance even though I wasn't sure if Reno meant what he said I was happy. Wait is he... blushing? "Reno, are you blushing?"

"What? No I'm not." He said and hid his face.

"If I knew any better I'd say you were lying but I think it best to just do this..." I leaned over to him took his face in my hands gently and kissed him.

Muahahahaha I love cliff hangers they give me so much joy anyway please review I need help with this one more then the others and I'm not updating until I get at least 5 reviews until next time

rebecca


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: yea I wish I owned the sexiness that is renzoo but no I don't own anything but the plot

Thank you to all who did as I said in the summary but to those who didn't there will be punishment, muahahaha! This chap in Reno's pov just to let you know I won't be doing this often.

* * *

I was shell shocked, when had Yazoo decided that he was going to do this? Oh who cares this is by far the best kiss I've ever had. Before I knew what was happening I felt my hands go up to tangle in his long silver hair, I still couldn't believe how soft it was. When we finally stopped I didn't know how much time had passed, it felt like hours but it could have been just seconds. I couldn't help but smile and look away.

"Looks like someone's afraid to look at me, hehe" Yazoo snickered

I had just noticed that Rude and Cloud had been watching us the whole time and decided to use that as an excuse. "No it's not that, just look out your window."

"Well I guess they had to find out sooner or later."

"True but I just found out myself, I would have rather waited a few hours"

"They would have known the moment we walked in the door and you know it's true, remember when cloud and Rufus were still together Rude took one look at them that first day and knew what was happening right?"

"Yea I'm starting to think that he has a sixth sense or something and just shares with cloud."

"That would be funny though if you think about it."

"Yea I guess, so do you want to go in now or do you want to stay here?"

"Lets go in seeing as cloud and Rude are already there."

"Ok"

"Gah!" I ran over to se what was wrong and I saw him in the ground covered in blood I looked up to see Kadaj driving away.

"Ugh that bitch, he'll pay" I said as I leaned over to pick up my bloody angel from the ground

"Why…would brother…do that?" Yazoo asked in a weak voice. "I did…nothing and…he…knows…it."

"I have no idea, let's get you inside shall we?"

* * *

Ok I stayed up most of the night just trying to write this I hope you're happy :) the part about Yazoo getting hit by the car was not my idea I took it from Sam The Russia just so you know til next update

rebecca


End file.
